fx_bandfandomcom-20200216-history
Sulli
Choi Jinri (Hangul: 최진리; Hanja: 崔真理; born March 29, 1994), better known by her stage name Sulli is a Korean actress, singer, dancer, and MC. She made her debut as a child actress in 2005. She is a member of the five-member girl group f(x), formed by S.M. Entertainment in 2009 and an MC of SBS’s program Inkigayo from 07/02/2010 until 11/13/2011.f(x)’s Sulli to join Taecyeon & Wooyoung as Inkigayo MC Early life Sulli was born on March 29th 1994 in the City of Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province, Republic of Korea, but spent her childhood in Busan. Her real name is Choi Jin Ri, Jinri meaning the truth in Korean. Sulli is the only daughter of her family, and she has two older brothers. Her mother enrolled her in acting school at a young age. Sulli first came to Seoul in 2004 while in 4th grade, and in 2005, Sulli began acting professionally as little Princess Sunhwa in the SBS drama The Ballad of Seodong and some later became had a cameo role in another SBS drama, Love Needs a Miracle. Sulli later developed a desire to become a singer, a dream she followed by attending an SM audition, during which she sang the S.E.S song titled Chingu (Friend). After the audition she was officially made an SM trainee, and in 2005, while in fifth grade, moved into a dormitory with Taeyeon and Tiffany of Girls' Generation. She continued to share a dormitory with them until Girls' Generation's debut in 2007.f(x)’s Sulli tears up while talking about SNSD’s Taeyeon, Tiffany Education Sulli attended Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교)중부초등학교 and then attended Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교).Cheongdam Middle School Seoulf(x) member Sulli’s graduation photos revealed! She graduated Seoul Performing Arts High School alongside with miss A's Suzy, while focusing on acting. Sulli is currently featured on her school's website homepage.서울공연예술고등학교 Acting career Sulli began acting professionally at the age of 11, when she was back selected to play young Princess Sun-hwa in the SBS television drama, The Ballad of Seo-dong. A few months later, she made a cameo appearance in Love Needs a Miracle, another SBS television drama. In 2006, she made a small supporting appearance as the childhood crush of TVXQ/JYJ 's Micky Yoochun in the theatrical drama Vacation. Sulli later landed a minor role in Punch Lady and The Flower Girl is Here (2007) and also BABO (2008). On April 26, 2012, Sulli along labelmate, SHINee 's Choi Minho was confirmed to play the leading role for SM Entertainment's new drama, To the Beautiful You, a Korean version of Hana-Kimi. The drama will be directed by 2009 popular drama Boys Over Flowers 's director, Jun Ki Sang and began airing on August 15 on SBS. Gallery Filmography Movies Television drama Television series Television non-series Endorsements *2006: Maru-i kids clothes2012S/S 마루아이 with Yoo Seung Ho *2007: Pepero cookie stick2007 f(x) Sulli Lotte pepero CF - YouTube with Ayumi Lee *2009: LG Cyon Chocolate phoneSNSD and f(x) loves Chocolate with f(x) & SNSD *2009: K-Swiss with f(x) *2009: Auction Co.f(x) fronts online auction with f(x) & SHINee *2009: Nana's B cream *2009: LG Lollipop with f(x) & M.I.C *2010: Bbusyeo Bbusyeo snack with f(x) *2010: LG Optimus Z phonef(x)’s Sulli and Gong Yoo team up for LG Optimus Z with Gong Yoo *2010: FreeStyle Street Basketball with f(x) *2010: Calvin Klein jeansf(x)’s extended Calvin Klein Jeans CF is the best jean CF of all time with Victoria Song & Krystal Jung *2010: Love living with rabbits (H2) with f(x), SHINee, & Zhang Liyin *2010: Sony Cybershot TX9''http://www.sonycam.info/fx-sulli-sony-cyber-shot-tx9-cf.html *2010: ''Chicken Mania with Victoria Song, Luna Park & Krystal Jung *2010: Elite Uniform with Victoria Song, Luna Park, Krystal Jung & Infinite *2010: Crown Bakery with Victoria Song, Luna Park & Krystal Jung *2010: Video Game "Gran Age" with Victoria Song, Luna Park & Krystal Jung *2011: FIFA Online 2f(x)’s Sulli selected as endorsement model for “Fifa Online 2″ *2011: Smoothie Kingf(x)’s Victoria and Sulli endorse ‘Smoothie King’ with Victoria Song *2011: Sony Cybershot WX7f(x) Sulli promotes Sony's Cybershot WX7! *2011: QUA Fashion CorpQUA with Krystal *2013: Etude House with Krystal Awards External links =*f(x) Official Website Category:Females Category:Band Members